


Кожа, в которой я живу

by Eliskander



Category: La piel que habito, The Skin I Live In
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: принудительная смена пола, эксперименты над человеком, насилие





	Кожа, в которой я живу




End file.
